


The New Girl

by ephemeralembers



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: AU-they work in an office and aren't ncis agents?, F/F, pre-hannah, very small appearances by the rest of the gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralembers/pseuds/ephemeralembers
Summary: The NCIS: New Orleans gang (pre-Hannah), but they aren't NCIS agents. They work in an office in the city. PLUS: Eva Azarova is here!I don't remember writing this, but I found it in my google drive and according to my notes, I had a dream about it so this very well may have been written while I was asleep. But here it is in all it's unedited glory.





	The New Girl

“Is this seat taken?” A woman’s voice asked.

Tammy didn’t look up from her phone. Flatly, she replied that no one was occupying it. 

“May I?”

“Yeah sure.”

The break room was crowded since everyone was on their much awaited lunch break. Eva sat down next to the woman and introduced herself. 

“Hi, I’m Eva,” she said, extending a hand.

Not one for small talk, Tammy reluctantly decided to engage in conversation. She turned to look at the woman and her words escaped her. Upon seeing Eva, she thought she must be the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. Her red hair and blue-green eyes made for a striking combination. Was she staring? She was probably staring. “I’m uh, Tammy. Nice to meet you Eva,” she said returning the gesture, hoping the blush on her cheeks wouldn’t give her away. “Are you new here?”

“Yeah,” she said shyly tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “I started earlier this week and one of the only people I know...well I don’t really know him. He won’t stop coming to my office to talk at me. That guy.” Eva pointed to a man sitting a few tables up from theirs.

“So you’ve had the great fortune of meeting Hamilton already.”

“Mhmm. He came into my office first thing Monday morning. He talks too much. He said to call him...”

“Clearwater”, the women said at the same time and laughed. Tammy took note of Eva’s laugh.

“Oh, you were reading something when I sat here. Don’t let me interrupt you.”

Whatever she was reading was far off of Tammy’s mind. She mentioned to Eva that she wouldn’t mind showing her the ropes and introducing her to people more reputable than Hamilton. Eva agreed to take her up on the offer. Throughout the rest of their lunch, the women chatted about their jobs. Tammy learned that Eva was the new account coordinator for their boss, Dwayne Pride. Eva was happy to know that she would be working with Tammy closely at times since she was Pride’s executive assistant. The women chatted animatedly while walking back to their offices.

“So what’s with ‘Clearwater’? That’s a strange nickname.”

“Well, see he used to be an account coordinator. He botched up an account called Clearwater. He thinks we call him that for shits and giggles, but it’s not a term of endearment. He just kind of goes with it. We can’t get rid of him because he’s got some kind of connection to the city. He’s dense and can’t see past his own nose.”

Eva chuckled at Tammy's brutal honesty, glad that she found someone who she could see herself getting along with.

"Oh shit, I gotta go. Duty calls," Tammy said looking at the time and Dwayne's name displayed as an incoming call. Offering a smile, she started to walk down the hall and half-yelling, "I'll see you 'round, Eva!" 

——————

Tammy popped into Eva’s office on their afternoon break and Eva was more delighted to see Tammy than she expected. 

“Hey uh, if you’re not working through break, the best people to know are gonna grab a coffee. Wanna join us?”

Eva accepted the invitation. She met Tammy at the front entrance and the women walked over to the coffee shop nearby. 

“Is it weird that I’m kind of nervous?”

Tammy laughed and told her not to worry. “They’re a really great bunch of misfits and they’ll like you.”

Eva noticed how Tammy walked with her hands in her front pockets and how her wavy brown locks bounced with her stride. She thought it was cute and it brought a smile to her face. A few minutes later, they were walking into the coffee shop. Tammy raised a hand to wave at the group seated at the large table in the rear of the building. 

“Hey guys, I brought fresh meat!”

Eva blushed and made a small waving gesture. “Hi, I’m Eva.”

Tammy introduced Eva to the group. “Alright, this is Sonja. Marketing genius. She can sell you a boiled egg on a stick.”

“She’s not wrong,” Sonja replied with a smile. “Nice to meet you Eva.”

“This is Patton. If you ever need your firewalls reinforced -whatever that is-, he’s your guy.”

“Triple P is always on the case, baby!”

Tammy continued, “you might already know this guy from your interview. Sebastian’s an HR extraordinaire. He’s a nerd but we love him.”

“Nerd? At least I can tolerate a horror movie unlike somebody.” He whispered to Eva, “she’s a weenie, don’t let her tough exterior fool you.”

Eva chuckled when Tammy playfully punched Sebastian in the shoulder.

“And here’s Lasalle. He’s a real important account executive but we don’t associate with him because he’s a ‘Bama fan.”

“Nice to meet you, Eva.” His thick accent took her by surprise. “Don’t rag on my team, now. Did LSU get to championships last season? I don’t think so.” 

“And for the grand finale, this spring chicken’s name is Loretta. She’s the VP of the company but we like to think of her as the company mom.”

“Hello, Eva. It’s nice to meet you,” Loretta replied. “If you ever need anything just let me know.”

“It’s nice to meet you all. Tammy told me you guys were the best people to know and you certainly seem like a fun bunch.”

They all chatted a bit more and grabbed their coffees, which Eva offered to pay for. She felt like she’d really like this group and she wanted to show her appreciation for such a warm welcome. 

\--------------------------

Over the course of a few months, the company had taken on a project that would either make or break their reputation on a national scale. They all worked hard on completing their parts of the business deal. During that time, they all saw a lot of each other, but Eva was most excited to spend time with Tammy. On long days when they would have to work later than usual, Eva found herself in Tammy’s office more often. The two of them would talk business, but the conversation usually shifted towards non-work-related topics. They learned a lot about each other in those few months. 

When the project came to a successful close, it was time to celebrate Pride style. Dwayne sent out an email to his staff inviting them all to an evening of fun at Tru Tone, his bar and music venue. 

Eva wasn’t sure of what to wear to such a gathering. She liked the team and was fairly certain they liked her too. She found herself searching her closet for something she thought Tammy might like. After she realized what she was conjuring up in her mind, she tried to snap herself out of it. “Oh relax! Just wear something casual,” she told herself. And she settled on ripped jeans, a dusty rose colored tank top, and a light bomber jacket. She slipped on her low heeled boots and walked over to Tru Tone, which was just a few blocks from her apartment.

Upon entering the bar, she heard her colleagues having a good time around a table not far from the serving bar. 

“Theeeere she is! Woman of the hour!” Pride announced. The whole team clapped and whooped until she joined them at the table. This made Eva blush. Loretta came back with a round and now everyone had beers in their hands. They toasted to closing the account and Eva’s first big success with their company. Over the next few rounds of drinks, they all joked and talked about things going on in their lives. Eva got to know her coworkers on a more personal level and truly felt like she belonged to a family. 

Sebastian, Patton, and Sonja were the first to leave before eleven. The rest teased them for not being able to hang. Lasalle and Loretta were helping behind the bar while Pride caught up with his friends and his regular patrons, which left Tammy and Eva together at the table. The bar was just coming alive since it was a Friday night. 

“There are a lot of people here!” Eva tried to tell Tammy over the crowd and music. 

Tammy gestured that she couldn’t hear her. She grabbed Eva’s forearm and lead her to a quieter side of the bar that was generally reserved for people who rented it out for special events and live music nights. Luckily, it wasn’t occupied. The jacket was becoming a bit too much to be wearing in a bar full of people, so Eva took it off and hung it up on a hook in the reserved area. 

“Baby there’s no such thing as Autumn in New Orleans, except for a week in December. Don’t even bother with wearing that,” Tammy joked, finishing the last few drops of her beer. “Want another one?” 

“Only if you let me get this round,” Eva replied. 

When Tammy returned, the women sat down on a padded bench against the wall. They sat silently at first. Eva wanted to bring up something that was mentioned in the group conversation earlier. Usually she’d be apprehensive about asking her coworkers about their romantic lives, but she felt comfortable around Tammy and this group seemed like a found family that talked about any and everything...and she’d had one too many beers.

“Tammy, when Lasalle was talking about his girl troubles earlier, I couldn’t help but notice you mentioned a woman a lot. Hannah?”

“Oh yeah, she’s my ex. We dated while I was working up in DC.” Tammy had been expecting and silently hoping for that question. “Why?” 

“Oh. Okay I was um..just wondering.” Eva immediately knew her attempt was transparent and she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Tammy saw the hair tuck, which she’d come to know as a nervous habit of Eva’s. She moved closer and shifted herself to face Eva.

“Now what about you, miss big shot? Any romances since you’ve been here?” Tammy smirked.

Eva had not been out with anyone since she’d been in New Orleans, but she revealed a past relationship to Tammy. “Mm, no. Not since I’ve been here. I’ve been kind of hesitant, you know? My ex, she was kind of controlling and I was miserable most of the time. I decided to take life and love as it comes from then on.”

Tammy rested her hand on Eva’s knee, her thumb making circles on her skin through the rip in the knee. “You definitely don’t deserve that kind of treatment, baby.” 

Eva always melted inside when Tammy called her “baby” even though it was a term she used on everyone she cared about. It felt different when she said it to her. 

“We came here to have fun, I’m not sure why I brought up my ex.”

“Talking about you is fun though. You’re a great person, Eva. I’m glad we got to know each other.” Tammy smiled. Her hand put a small pressure on Eva’s knee. 

Eva smiled back at the brunette sitting across her. Tammy held her gaze for a moment. It was broken when Eva found Tammy glancing at her lips. Something magnetized her to the brunette. Eva closed the space between them with a gentle kiss. Tammy tasted like beer and excitement and her lips were as soft as she imagined. 

Eva broke the kiss. “I uh, so-“ She was interrupted by Tammy pressing her lips to hers. 

“You know, I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks,” Tammy said still reeling from the kiss and the beer. “I just didn’t know if you were interested.”

“Well, it seems you have your answer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
